Love and Lust
by Your Local Sadist
Summary: Naruto uses henge in hopes ,that if he's a girl, then maybe Sasuke will love him.


Love and Lust 

Summary- Naruto uses henge in hopes ,that if he's a girl, then maybe Sasuke will love him.

Disclaimer- I don't own it. Sorry. Bet you wish I did. Maybe then, these two would finally get together! Among other pairings of course!

Authors Note- This was written for a friend. She loved it. I'll share it with all of you!

* * *

Love and Lust

"Hey Sakura? I need advice."

"Ask someone else."

"But it has to be from a girl."

"Ask Hiniata."

"But this is about relationships!"

"Good point. Well then how about Ino?"

Naruto blinked and shook his head. "Hell no!"

Sakura mentally groaned. "Oh my God. Hurry up and get on with it then. It's not like I have all the time in the world here!"

"Technically today you do... Anyway. It's about a guy."

"A _guy_? As in-"

"Yes! Now will you help me or not?!" Narutos' tone was clearly exasperated, and was indeed a higher pitch than it should have been.

"But-" Sakura cut herself off and shook her head. "Ah. Nevermind. Who is it, and what do you want from me?"

"It's a guy. That's all you need to know. What I want to know is how to win over a straight guy."

_Naruto likes someone? A guy no less?!_ Sasuke watched his two team mates for a moment, before walking towards them as if he'd heard nothing at all.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed, as if going into a serious fan girl squee moment.

No one noticed Narutos' sudden nervousness. "Um. I have to get going." This was hardly understood, as it came out incredibly rushed.

"Oh no you don't!" Sasuke grasped Narutos' wrists tightly in his hands before he could have a chance to get away.

A slight whimper escaped him. "But Sasuke! I really have to go!"

"We're going training." Sasuke stated, leaving no room for arguement.

Naruto grumbled. "Fine. Give me an hour..."

* * *

About an hour and a half passed and Sasuke was starting to get just a little bit impatient. _What the hell is taking Naruto so long!?_

His question was soon answered...

"Would you like me if I was female?" Naruto asked, walking up to Sasuke, wrapping his arms around the Uchihas' neck.

Sasuke was disturbed. Not because of the question, but because Naruto was clinging to him, wearing the shortest orange and white dress he'd ever seen in his life.

While still holding onto the stunned Uchiha, Naruto began to perform the all too familiar hand seals. Now clinging to Sasuke was a very naked blond female. "Do you love me yet Sasuke?"

Sasuke grumbled and pushed the other off of him. "No I don't."

Naruto pouted and pounced on top of Sasuke, pinning him to the ground. He trailed his fingers over his woman body for a moment, trying to get Sasuke to join in.

"Damnit Naruto! What the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke pushed the blond off of him and stood up, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto changed back into his normal self and glared at Sasuke. "You never appriciate me!"

"How do you expect me to when you go and turn yourself into a girl and try to molest me!?"

"Well-" Naruto cut himself off and blinked a few times. "Wait... So that means you're gay?"

It took all of Sasukes' will power, which was wearing thin by this point, to not strangle his team mate. "Have I ever told you just how _smart _you really are?"

"I know I am!" Naruto exclaimed proudly.

"Sarcasm _Dobe_..."

"Asshole!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Idiot!"

"Retard!"

"I love you..."

"Bi-" Naruto blinked. "What?"

"Nothing..."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Ugh I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

"No. _I _hate _you_ more!"

Sasuke smirked in such a way that made Narutos' blood boil. "Not even close."

Something snapped inside of Naruto, and before he could stop himself, he had his team mate pushed up against a tree. "Close enough now?" All he got was a grunt in response as he pressed his knee inbetween Sasukes' legs, holding the others arms above his head.

A moment of silence passed between them, and Sasuke freed one of his hands from the others grasp. "Actually Naruto... Not close enough..." Naruto didn't have time to think about that before he was pulled into a kiss.

That smirk came back to Sasuke. "No Naruto. I have to say that I think I hate you more..."


End file.
